Bring Me To Life
by Stoic-Deerflakes
Summary: Kyungsoo tidak mengerti bagaimana Jongin bisa masuk begitu saja dalam hidupnya. Bahkan, dia tak tahu siapa dan asal-usulnya. Misterius. Tapi setidaknya sekarang Kyungsoo baik-baik saja dan merasa bahagia saat keduanya dihampiri oleh perasaan suka yang teramat 'ganjil'. EXO KaiSoo (Jongin-Kyungsoo) and other.


**Chapter 1**

**Bring Me To Life**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author : Desy Li**

**Cast-Pairing : KaiSoo/KaiDO (Kai-DO/Jongin-Kyungsoo) and other**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Fantasy, Drama, Absurd**

**Disclaimer:**

**This plot and story is mine. But, EXO's belong to SM Ent and themselves. Then, Bring Me To Life is belong to Evanescence's.**

**WARNING!**

**Shounen-ai! BoysxBoys! Boys Love! Cerita pasaran! Amatiran! Typo(s) bertebaran! Penggunaan kata-kata kasar! Dengan (sangat) sedikit bumbu dewasa! Gak suka gak usah baca! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Summary:

Kyungsoo tidak mengerti bagaimana Jongin bisa masuk begitu saja dalam hidupnya. Bahkan, dia tak tahu siapa dan asal-usulnya. Misterius. Tapi setidaknya sekarang Kyungsoo baik-baik saja dan merasa bahagia saat keduanya dihampiri oleh perasaan suka yang teramat 'ganjil'.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**EXO | SM Entertanment©**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy The Fanfiction**

* * *

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di ruangan gelap tanpa cahaya itu, ada seorang pemuda dengan kedua kaki dan tangan terikat oleh rantai-rantai kuat. Keringat membasahi tubuh bagian atasnya yang tak tertutupi sehelai benang pun, menjadikannya terlihat mempesona dengan kulit tan eksotisnya. Tangannya mengepal kuat, kemudian menggerakkan rantai-rantai yang menahannya agar bisa lepas, entah sudah keberapa kalinya dia mencoba.

Nihil.

Kekuatannya sudah terkuras habis dan tak akan bisa membebaskan dirinya dari belenggu itu.

**Bruk**

Dia jatuh terkulai karena kelelahan. Nafasnya terputus-putus dan wajahnya penuh dengan keringat. Siapapun yang melihatnya pasti akan jatuh akan sosok dirinya.

Kesalahan yang diperbuat sudah terlalu banyak, itu yang membuatnya terkunci dalam bayang penyesalan.

Selagi dia berdiam tanpa suara, entah merenung atau apa, tempat itu berguncang. Dari guncangan kecil dan lama kelamaan semakin hebat saja.

Sang pemuda menatap tempat itu dengan pandangan penasaran, dan benar saja. Suara baritone lembut terdengar menggema. Pemuda itu hanya bisa bergeming dan menikmati, bagaimana suara itu dapat menenangkan sesuatu yang liar dalam jiwanya.

**Wake me up inside**

Dadanya bergemuruh, tidak. Tubuhnya ikut bergetar.

**Call my name and save me from the dark**

"Ashh"

Sambil memegangi kepalanya yang pusing, segalanya terlihat berputar. Tiba-tiba saja suara itu terngiang dan membuatnya kesakitan.

**Bid my blood to run**

Apa yang terjadi?

**Before I come undone**

Ada apa ini?

**Save me from the nothing I've become**

Kemudian, rantai yang membelenggu dirinya lepas dengan sendirinya, membuat si pemuda hanya menatapi rantai-rantai itu tanpa ekspresi. Pemuda itu kembali mendongak saat suara yang sama memenuhi tempat itu, lagi.

**I wake you up inside**

**Bid your blood to run**

**Before you come undone**

**Save you from the nothing you've become**

**I call your name and save you from the dark,**

Tiba-tiba cahaya amat terang menyinari tempat gelap itu dan sang pemuda seolah-olah tertarik lalu terhisap ke sumber cahaya terang.

**Kai**

* * *

**==B-M-T-L==**

Hari sudah sore, namun Kyungsoo masih bertahan karena mendapat tugas untuk membereskan perpustakaan yang awalnya dibebankan pada Luhan. Tapi sahabatnya itu ada kelas sore, jadilah Kyungsoo membantu dan kini berada sendirian di kawasan perpustakaan universitasnya.

Memang tidak banyak buku-buku yang harus disusun kembali pada tempatnya. Jadi Kyungsoo lebih memilih bekerja dengan santai. Masih ada satu jam baginya sampai pukul enam sore. Kyungsoo memasang _headphone _yang tersambungpada ponselnya di kedua telinganya , kemudian memasangkan lagu dari band favoritnya dan ikut bernyanyi dengan tangan yang cekatan menyusun buku-buku dengan rapi.

Suara merdu Kyungsoo yang bernyanyi dan kegiatan menyusun bukunya terhenti saat sebuah buku aneh terjatuh dari rak tepat di dekat kakinya.

Kyungsoo memungutnya dan memperhatikan dengan seksama buku tua itu. Karena tertutupi oleh debu, Kyungsoo meniupnya sampai dia sendiri terbatuk-batuk, lalu membuka buku itu.

Anehnya, tak ada satu kata atau kalimat pun yang tertulis di sana.

Kyungsoo hampir saja menutup buku tua aneh itu, jika saja mata bulatnya tak menangkap suatu kalimat di halaman kertas kusam paling tengah . Bibirnya tak sengaja mengucapkan kata demi kata itu,

**I wake you up inside**

**Bid your blood to run**

**Before you come undone**

**I'll save you from the nothing you've become**

**I call your name and save you from the dark,**

**Kai **

"Eh?" gumam Kyungsoo heran. Dia mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Kalimat ini aneh sekali. Apa maksudnya? Kai? Siapa dia?

Tapi Kyungsoo tak ambil pusing. Dia hanya mengangkat bahu dan meletakkan kembali buku itu di tempatnya –bagian paling sudut dari rak buku – kemudian dengan cepat menyelesaikan pekerjaannya karena jam tangannya menunjukkan waktu pukul 15.35 P.M. Wah, cepat sekali waktu berlalu, ya?

Sepuluh menit telah lewat, Kyungsoo sudah bersiap pulang ke apartemen kecilnya dengan tas tergantung di punggung. Lalu berjalan pulang setelah sebelumnya mengunci pintu perpustakaan.

* * *

**==B-M-T-L==**

* * *

Kyungsoo berjalan sambil menatap sekitarnya bingung. Entah bagaimana ceritanya dia bisa berada di padang gurun yang gersang ini. Kyungsoo berjalan terus, terus, sambil berharap akan menemukan jalan pulang.

Tak lama, iris matanya mendapati sebuah goa besar di depannya. Dengan rasa ragu, Kyungsoo berjalan mendekati mulut goa dan menatap ke kegelapan dalam sana.

Tiba-tiba, sesuatu bercahaya warna merah di sana, disertai geraman hewan seekor ular besar mengerikan melesat keluar dan bergerak melilitkan tubuhnya pada Kyungsoo.

"KYAAA!"

Kyungsoo berteriak-teriak ketakutan sembari mencoba melepaskan tubuhnya dari lilitan naga bersisik merah itu. Kyungsoo hanya bisa memejamkan mata saat tubuhnya melemas ketika lilitannya bertambah erat dan organ pernafasannya hanya bisa menangkap sedikit oksigen karena terlalu sesak.

Kyungsoo membuka matanya saat lilitan si naga melonggar dan akhirnya dia tak merasakan sesuatu yang mengikatnya dengan erat seperti tadi. Rasa lega tak bertahan lama saat di hadapannya bukan naga lagi, melainkan seorang pemuda tinggi dengan rambut kuning pasir sedang tersenyum samar.

Kyungsoo sempat terpesona akan senyum tipis itu. Namun matanya membulat saat sang pemuda berjalan mendekatinya kemudian meraih pinggangnya. Mata bulat Kyungsoo melebar ketika tangan ramping si pemuda masuk ke dalam bajunya dan mengelus perut datarnya.

"How adorable you are, sweety~"

"T-tolong!"

Kyungsoo terus berteriak minta tolong saat senyum di wajah pemuda tinggi itu berubah menjadi seringaian dan memberontak saat wajah tampan itu mendekati wajahnya sendiri.

**Buagh**

Kyungsoo terkejut saat si tinggi itu terpental lumayan jauh dari posisinya dan berbalik ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat. Kyungsoo berusaha sebisa mungkin agar matanya tidak terpaku pada sesosok pemuda.

Pemuda tampan dengan kulit tan eksotisnya, paras wajah yang terpahat sempurna, baju kaos tipis yang menampakkan otot-otot perutnya dan rambut acak-acakan menambah pesona.

Kyungsoo menggeleng keras dan membuang jauh-jauh pikirannya yang memuji pemuda aneh, yang benar-benar tak dikenalnya dan entah ingin menyelamatkannya atau malah mencelakakannya. Kyungsoo juga hanya bisa memperhatikan ketika pemuda tinggi itu bangun sambil menyentuh pipi bekas pukulan dengan jari-jari lentiknya, dan menatap sinis. Sementara pemuda lain yang memukulnya tadi balik menatap datar.

"Don't touch him."

"None of your business"

Keduanya bertatapan sengit tepat setelah pemuda yang paling tinggi menjawab dingin kata-kata yang dilontarkan pemuda berkulit lebih gelap.

"He's mine"

Kyungsoo melotot hebat ke arah sang pemuda yang baru saja berbicara. Dia tidak cukup bodoh untuk menyadari siapa 'he' yang dimaksud. Pemuda lainnya hanya terkekeh sinis,

"You're still liar, Kai" ucapnya merendahkan.

Beberapa sekon kemudian, Kyungsoo mendapati pemuda bernama 'Kai' menghilang seketika dari tempatnya, dengan menyisakan asap-asap kehitaman tipis dan setelah itu si pemuda tinggi memasang raut wajah waspada.

** Buak**

Dengan tiba-tiba, Kai muncul di hadapan pemuda tinggi itu dan menghajarnya telak sampai tersungkur.

"Shut your fuckin' mouth up, Yifan"

Pemuda yang dipanggil Yifan itu hanya mendecih kesal, dan tiba-tiba saja bangkit dan melayang 2 meter dari permukaan tanah. Membuat Kyungsoo lagi-lagi melotot syok dengan tubuh berkeringat dingin karena ketakutan.

"Look what I'll do." Sambut Yifan dingin sambil tersenyum misterius lalu menjentikkan jarinya. Tak disangka naga merah yang ternyata adalah peliharaan Yifan muncul tiba-tiba dari dalam tanah tepat di bawah Kyungsoo, membuatnya tersentak kaget karena menyadari dirinya telah berada di atas naga yang melesat cepat ke langit.

Kyungsoo terus berpegangan erat pada punggung sang naga dengan tangan gemetar takut. Tapi setelah Kyungsoo berada di atas langit paling tinggi sehingga pemandangan di bawahnya terlihat kecil, naga itu bergerak-gerak liar tidak karuan, membuat pegangan erat Kyungsoo otomatis terlepas dan membuatnya tertarik gravitasi bumi dari ketinggian yang amat sangat.

"WUAAAA! TOLONG AKUUU!"

Kyungsoo berteriak senyaring-nyaringnya dan bergerak menggapai-gapai udara dengan kacau saat tubuhnya terus meluncur ke bawah. Pikirannya sudah membayangkan bahwa dia akan terjatuh dan menghantam bumi dengan keras. Menjadikan Kyungsoo ketakutan sehingga meneteskan air mata. Wajahnya benar-benar pucat sekarang.

**Grep**

Entah kenapa kini dihadapannya sudah ada sosok Kai yang memeluk pinggangnya erat dengan tiba-tiba. Tak memikirkan bagaimana dia bisa berada disana, Kyungsoo melusuri wajah tampan Kai yang menarik segala akal sehatnya. Seluruhnya, tak terkecuali iris tegas Kai yang bertemu dengan matanya.

Kai? Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama itu. Tapi kapan, ya?

Kemudian, Kai menariknya dalam pelukan hangat yang menenangkan. Dielus-elusnya rambut halus Kyungsoo. Dia hanya bisa diam terpaku. Tak dikhawatirkannya lagi olehnya kalau dia dan Kai akan membentur tanah, seolah Kai telah membuatnya nyaman tanpa terbebani dengan apapun.

Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo merasa tubuh Kai menegang, membuat sorot mata Kyungsoo juga ikut terkejut dengan perubahan Kai.

**Blarr!**

* * *

**==B-M-T-L==**

* * *

"AAAHHH!"

Mata Kyungsoo membuka dengan cepat. Nafasnya memburu. Keringat dingin terus mengalir dari pelipisnya dan hampir membasahi wajah. Tubuhnya menegang. Saat mendapati dirinya di kamar apartemennya yang didominasi oleh warna biru, dia sadar bahwa semuanya hanyalah mimpi.

Tapi demi apapun, semuanya terasa nyata, bahkan masih segar dalam pikiran Kyungsoo kalau dirinya benar-benar terjatuh dari langit dan rasa takut yang mengelilinginya. Masih dirasakannya juga hangatnya pelukan Kai yang melindunginya.

Kyungsoo mengusap-usap wajahnya frustasi. Padahal hanya mimpi. Benar-benar mimpi yang memacu adrenalin Kyungsoo. Sangat.

Pukul 5.00 A.M. Kyungsoo menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke kasur, memejamkan mata, lalu memeluk guling besar yang keras dan hangat di sebelahnya.

Tunggu.

Besar?

Keras?

Hangat?

Sejak kapan gulingnya memiliki wangi maskulin?

Dan kenapa puncak kepalanya merasakan hembusan nafas?

Kyungsoo membuka matanya lebar, kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas dengan cepat, dan wajahnya berjarak beberapa centi dari wajah lain.

"KKKYYYAAAA!"

Kyungsoo kembali berteriak sekencang-kencangnya dan segera berdiri menjauh dari tempat tidurnya saat dia menemukan orang asing berbaring dengan mata terpejam di atas kasurnya.

Atau lebih tepatnya pemuda tampan yang tertidur lelap di sebelahnya, huh?

Kyungsoo melotot dengan mata yang super besar. Jadi, tadi dia memeluk orang itu?

Orang –pemuda –itu bergerak-gerak tidak nyaman, mungkin karena teriakan luar biasa Kyungsoo dan si pemilik kasur semakin menatap horror.

Akhirnya, si pemuda membuka matanya, menunjukkan iris obsidiannya yang menatap seisi kamar itu, tak terkecuali Kyungsoo yang malah meloncat mundur karena kaget.

Pemuda itu bangkit untuk duduk di atas kasur Kyungsoo, kemudian mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya sambil merenggangkan tubuh. Sehabis itu, kembali menatap Kyungsoo tanpa ekspresi.

5 menit. 10 menit. Kyungsoo perlahan bergerak menuju tempat tidurnya –atau menuju si pemuda yang masih setia menatapnya – karena Kyungsoo percaya insting hatinya berkata kalau dia bukanlah orang jahat.

Saat dirasa sudah dekat, Kyungsoo menarik nafas, kemudian membuka suara memecah keheningan,

"Maaf, kau siapa?"

Pemuda itu diam.

"Kenapa kau bisa berada di kamarku?"

Masih setia untuk bungkam.

"Kau penyusup? Pencuri? Penjahat? Atau teroris?"

Bahkan saat Kyungsoo mengeluarkan praduga aneh yang belum tentu benar, sang pemuda tetap diam dan terus memperhatikan Kyungsoo dengan ekspresi yang sama. Merasa diacuhkan, Kyungsoo pun jengkel.

"Kau itu bisu ya?!" sentaknya kesal. Si pemuda mengerjap dua kali.

"Aku tidak bisu. Aku normal saja."

Untuk keberapa kali, mata Kyungsoo membesar mendengarkan si pemuda yang akhirnya bersuara, meski dengan nada datar.

"Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Apa yang kau inginkan? Apa kau ingin mencelakaiku?" tanya Kyungsoo beruntun masih dengan nada kesal. Pemuda itu masih memperhatikan Kyungsoo dari atas sampai bawah, membuat yang ditatap berdecak karena risih.

"Kau ini kenapa sih?! Aneh!" gumam Kyungsoo, yang terdengar tidak seperti bergumam. Sang pemuda tersenyum kecil, membuat Kyungsoo menyipit, bahkan memperhatikan si pemuda dengan tatapan penasaran.

Kulit tan, rambut berantakan, tubuh berisi dengan otot-otot yang terbentuk, suara itu, wajah itu, ekspresi itu.

Sepertinya aku pernah bertemu dan mengenalnya. Tapi dimana?

"Kalau aku mecelakaimu, artinya bertentangan dengan tujuanku berada bersamamu seperti saat ini." Suaranya menyadarkan Kyungsoo yang malah melamun menatapinya.

"Lagipula, belum saatnya kau tahu, untuk apa aku ada disini." Dia menyeringai –tampan-. Kyungsoo berjengit, seketika emosi membuncah. Kalau tak ada kaitan dengannya, Kyungsoo juga tak akan ambil pusing. Tapi, dia punya kewajiban memberitahu Kyungsoo untuk apa dia di sini, di kamar apartemennya.

"Dan –"

Sang pemuda berdiri dan berjalan kearah Kyungsoo yang tidak ketakutan lagi, melainkan tangan terlipat di depan dada dengan ekspresi menuntut. Dia berhenti tepat 2 langkah di depan Kyungsoo, tersenyum kecil lagi, dan menyodorkan tangan kanannya.

"Namaku Kim Jongin, senang bertemu denganmu, Do Kyungsoo"

* * *

**==B-M-T-L==**

-TBC/END-

* * *

**A/N: **

… iya, saya tahu Silly Dandelion belum selesai, malah nge-publish fanfic baru. Apalagi fanfic ini kelihatan banget serampangan dan sembarangan. It's make me so desperate ;;;

Tapi tenang aja, Silly Dandelion chapter 4 sudah mau selesai dan dengan sedikit 'checking' dulu takut ada kesalahan '-'). Mudah-mudahan hari Minggu sudah bisa di-update dan setelah itu, saya akan hapus fanfic ini karena terlalu aneh, membingungkan, dan buruk ;;;

Mohon tunggu sedikit lagi untuk Silly Dandelion dan thank you so much atas dukungannya^^

**Desy Li • Fanfiction ™**


End file.
